It is common practice to use prefabricated building elements and particular masonry works such as walls for retaining slopes and slopes along roads, motorways, railways or the like, or for retaining walls for creating drops between urban levels, especially by various types of prefabricated building elements. Such elements usually consist of concrete elements, placed one at the top of the other, and then filled with material such as earth, sand, gravel, and the like. Previous approaches have been developed to building elements for a retaining wall. One example of such an approach is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,885, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Currently, building elements require expensive molds and a minimum of one night to rest in the mold to allow time for the material to harden. In addition, the process used to generate a building element results in a building mold with limited variability. Thus, the resulting building element limits the structural variability of the retaining walls that can be constructed using the building element. There is a need in the pertinent art for building elements with increased variability in structure, thereby allowing for increased variability in the structures of retaining walls produced using the building elements.